


made up

by TheLink



Category: OC stories
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, I can do this, Running Away, badassed female for fucking once, dunno where this will go, figting, ill update tis sometime, maybe some fantasy, my eng sucks sorry, time mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLink/pseuds/TheLink
Summary: why is everything so gray in life, is it worth it to even continue? running away never meeting anyone that can bring something out of me more then the numb feelings my family has given me maybe its finally time to get out and away from, them maybe from me constantly training, ofcorse I can do this even if it kills me





	1. Chapter 1

well this is a first for me well in a while at least XD  
wish me luck kinda XD

 

"im heading out!" I yell as I put on my shoes and black jacket,  
"where are you going?" my mother asks walking into the hallway as I put my hair on the door, turning around and looking into her blue eyes I say " im going outside "  
"but you never go outside, are you meeting someone ?" mother asks slightly implying something that would never happen,  
"nope just going out kay bye" I open the door slightly rushing so that se won't have time to ask me anything else I open the door and quickly shut it behind me, I quickly walk down the stairs leading out of the apartment complex, looking back at the apartments over my shoulder seeing the boring red bricks looking just like usual seeing my mother wave from the kitchen window. I give a small wave and head towards the forest, well its not one of those big forests but its not that small its just wrapping around part of the apartment complexes that are standing here.  
walking along the smaller forest paths sighing slightly. walking from one side of the forest to the other looking at the big graveyard on the other side where I help out rom time to time even if its one of the smaller graveyards its rather beautiful and well kept, 

lightly touching the low stone wall that separate the forest from the graveyard, I quietly looking over it seeing how green and happy it is with all its flowers probably not what youd expect from a place like that.  
"what are you doing there?" I jump slightly at the gruff voice and turn around quickly to end up almost crashing into someone who was far closer then I thought, the first thing I see is a blue shirt and a unzipped grey hoodie, I quickly look up into a set of green eyes they were so green almost as if they are reflecting the forest itself, framed by black messy hair, if I could blush I probably would have been right now.  
"Are you deaf ?" he asks sounding rather annoyed, and I snapped out of my slight daze,  
"n-no im not " I say. stuttering slightly taking a step back cursed insecurities.  
"then why didn't you answer me the first time"  
"i didn't think anybody would be here let alone sneaking up on me " I said luckily not stuttering this time.  
"its not my fault that you didn't hear me when I called out to you the first time" 

 

takin another step back I look back over the graveyard,  
"I help out here from time to time" I said  
"heeh someone as tiny as you ?" he said slightly taunting me, now I wanna leave but I don't want to go back yet either guess I won't be getting any type of break any time soon,  
" got a problem with it ?" ( its not like im that small im taller then most girls its just him thats extremely tall hes like what 20 cm taller then me and im around 174 cm tall)  
"did I say I did?" he askes trying to sound innocent, I glare slightly at him good thing he hasn't meet me before then maybe I wouldn't be able to act this brave,  
" whatever " I say backing slightly more about to leave.  
"can't think of anything better to say ? cat got your toung ? " now hes just taunting me i thought that I had finally gotten over this, I can't keep letting myself o be bullied like this I turn around and start to walk away.  
"who said you could leave?" he said suddenly holding onto my arm talking lowly into my ear the low rumble sending shivers down my spine.  
" let me go" I said rather weakly slightly testing the grip he has on my wrist not really into the mood of fighting with someone. not that I've ever fought with someone outside of training but he doesn't know that.  
"make me" he tightens his grip on my wrist into an almost painful one, I inhale sharply and stomps on his foot,  
"ouch" he sais as I take a step forward and spins around on my heal delivering a swift kick to his side making him let go of my wrist, Immediately falling into kokosodatchi (probably misspelled deal with it ) sinking down slightly making sure I have my legs angled correctly I put my hands protectively at hes gripping his side inhaling sharply, thats when I realized that I should have ran guess thats to late now,  
" man that hurt "  
"its supposed to " I say trying to get over the slight shock that I actually kicked someone outside of the dojo.  
"so you do have some in ya " he says straightening out still holding onto his side.  
"can I just go now or do I need to kick you again ? "(I don't actually want to have to fight he could probably overpower me if he wanted to specially with that grip man im stupid I should have just ran)  
"whats up with this anyways ? do you do this to everyone you meet ? " I ask not taking my eyes off him.  
"whats your name" he asks looking into my slightly dull blue eyes,  
" why do you want to know ? theres definitely a better way of asking "  
"felt like knowing" he said and shrugs his shoulders, I stare at him suspicusly, easily holding my stance.  
"shouldn't you introduce yourself first ? " I ask (wondering how the hell it ended up like this )  
he started to walk towards me and I head my ground even though I wanted to run can't afford to make myself so vounreble, " im Sebastian" he says and grabbed one of my fisted hands, I almost imidiatly relax (this is danguras ) I think to myself .  
"its fine now give me your name " he says calmly looking at me, I stare back at him ( hid he just read my mind im pretty sure I didn't say that outloud or was my face that obvious?) my thoughts were racing he was still holding onto my hand as I clenched them tighter,  
" you can call me Levi " I said its not my real name bit its a name I like but my mother makes fun of it most of the time or whenever I use it.  
"really now " is all he says and turns mu hand over unexpectedly gently in his grip as he tries to make me unclench my fingers.  
"can you let me go now ? " thats when I noticed that my hand has turned green almost shining swirls, ( this definitely ant be happening I think starting to feel the panic rising in my chest he doesn't seem to have noticed 


	2. 2

I can't believe it, this wasn't how I wanted to met my so called only one, I don't want to be chained to someone without a choice I mean who would.  
i tugged my arm against me sharply and kneed him In the stomach, I could hear how he gasped for air as I turned around and ran, running away like a coward was all I could do since I really don't want to accept this as my future, like it would be set in stone, i ended up running home hiding my hand inside of my hoodie sleeve, nobody would ask about it anyways, kicking my shoes of and going to the bathroom, deciding that a long shower is exactly what I need.

several days later, I had called in "sick" for work not that its an actual job but its not like I could avoid the forest forever, I didn't want to either. staying locked up in my room watching the marks slowly disappear, its almost a shame ... I think tracing the last traces of the blue swirls as they fade, but its better this way. I can't keep staying in here and hiding forever though, it almost feels like the walls are closing In at different times in my small bedroom, if only I could move away from here, but that probably wont happen any time soon. 

ughhhhh I almost yell out in frustration, I really need to stop with the self pitying. I slap my cheeks with both of my hands, tomorrow will be a better day I thing as I lay on my bed starring up into my white roof, feeling my eyelids close I simply let sleep overtake me...

I wake up to the oddest sound of something hitting my window, I rubb my eyes as I hear a bunch of what sounded more like gravel hitting my window, my younger sister must have forgotten her key I think as I sit up in my bed, I move up to the head of the bed and peak out through my blinds and I see him standing there, green eyes almost shining in the dark, as his black hair reflects the moon light.  
i starred at him in shock, why does he know where I live? he couldn't have followed me I haven't left this place for days, now what do I do I could feal how my heart beat picked up my breath catching in my throat, a part of me almost wanted him to be there wanting him to be closer to me then he currently is. before I knew it I had opened my window unhooking it on the side to make it swing wide open.

what do you want? I ask trying my best to be quiet but loud and angry at the same time without waking everyone else in the apartment, I was met with a cold stare.  
do I need to kick you again? I ask trying to be at least a little threatening probably not working but Im totally wide awake at this point.   
how did you even know where I live?? I ask as he steps forward geting closer to me, and I just look down on him from my first floor window, he looked up at me from directly beneath me, he could probably reach the edge of my window frame if he wanted too without any problems.

what do you think? he asks and looks into my blue eyes.  
if you want an apology your not getting one I say not moving an inch from where im standing.  
move im coming in he says as he prepares to jump.  
no! I say rather loudly and then I cover my mouth and look around behind me trying to hear if anyones awoken from my little outburst, thinking that the coast is at least somewhat clear I turn back around to look at him, hes still standing there prepared to jump up.  
you can't come in I say and look at him.   
why not? he asks and straightens up.  
I can't just have someone in my room at this point and time specially not in the middle of the night, I say trying to reason somewhat with him.  
why not? he asks yet again.  
family rules.   
but your sister had a man with her tonight.  
how do you know it was my sister? I ask (sure she has a boyfriend but they frequently break up and then get together again but still no way im gonna tell him that)  
you look similar he said,  
no we don't I have blue hair hers is brown how are we similar ? I ask just for the fun of it.

.... anyways he says probably cuz he doesn't want a fight,  
im going back to bed now I say as I reach out of the window for the window handle.  
wait a little who says im done? I look down at him.  
I really don't want to talk with you anymore and please don't come here I don't want to see you I say as I grab the windows handle.   
then what about this he says and shows me the almost compleetly faded blue marks on his hand.  
think nothing of it I say tugging some at the window,   
then what about this then he says and tuggs his shirt up exposing his stomach, witch was coverd In almost an angry blue color not that I know how blue could be angry.  
i dont know im sorry just leave me alone.  
here I thought I wouldn't be getting an apology he says taunting me a bit.  
happy? then leave.   
im not happy so that means I can stay doesn't it. I sigh loudly turning around as I hear footsteps in the hallway outside of my room.  
oh no.. I almost whisper but he seems to have heard me somehow, suddenly I felt arms wrapping around my waist pulling me out of my window and all I could do was gasp as my legs had dragged painfully against the edge, before I knew it he was running carrying me bridal style, my legs throbbing painfully.

(this is so not how I planed to spend my Friday night) I think as I look up at him, I really didn't feel like fighting anymore I just wanted to sleep and if he dropped me now it would probably hurt even more its not like I could run ike this, I could feel something running down my leg, ( great im probably bleeding guess ill just have to accept my current fate and deal with it tomorrow)


End file.
